<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cruise by orca_mandaeru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099956">cruise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru'>orca_mandaeru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relashionship Yeonbin, M/M, Open Relationships, Strength Kink, a bit of objectification talk, kinda rough sex, little bit of spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #41: yeonjun has a size kink and wants to be dommed by someone bigger than him but soobin is a sub so wooyoung and san introduce yeonjun to yunho !! spicy stuff ensues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Jeong Yunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TXT BONKFEST</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cruise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun's mother always told him to be grateful for what he has.</p><p> </p><p>He is, really. He thinks about it every day, really, how unreal it is where he is right now, how much he has in his life to be happy about. Unfortunately, he has a habit of wanting more, and more, and more, staring at the next goal in the distance and chasing after it doggedly until he gets what he wants. It's the only way he got where he is now, what his instructors used to whistle at and call ambition. That makes it sound cool, though, like he's efficient and smart and not just doggedly stubborn and unable to give up and let things lie when he probably should.</p><p> </p><p>Even now, with everything he could ever want literally right here in his arms, he still wants more. Soobin snuffles against his shoulder in his sleep, and a soft smile rises unbidden to his face. He turns around slowly, careful not to wake the other up. No matter how many mornings he wakes up like this, his heart still skips a little in his chest. Soobin looks beautiful like this, not in the way he does on stage, all entrancing appeal and charm. Here, it's the knowledge that he feels comfortable and safe enough with him that he can be his raw, unguarded self that makes it so good.</p><p> </p><p>His lips are slightly open and slack, a tiny trail of drool trickling out. He's close enough to see all the little imperfections across his bare skin, the couple of stray moles on his shoulder and stomach. Yeonjun smiles and huffs to himself, leaning in and just nosing against Soobin's cheek, arms slipping around his bare waist. Soobin's nose twitches, making his eyes scrunch up and cheeks dimple just a bit. They flick awake, brow adorably furrowed for a second before his lips raise up as well. “G'morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm,” Yeonjun acknowledges, leaning in again to gently kiss him. Soobin laughs quietly and tilts his head away, rolling his eyes gently at Yeonjun's pout. He leans in to kiss him properly, wincing a little bit at the morning breath but not pulling away. He cuddles Yeonjun closer, arms wrapping around his neck and back.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun can feel Soobin's morning wood pressing up against his hip, grinning into their kiss. Today is a rare day with nothing pressing or strenuous in their schedules, and they had made sure to take advantage of the free time last night. “Up for more?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin sighs softly and nods, hand sliding up to tangle in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu is sitting at the kitchen table when Yeonjun comes out of his room, the ends of his hair still damp from the shower. He just stares at him for a moment, raising his hand to sip at his coffee, and Yeonjun is already annoyed for show, raising an eyebrow in response. “Had fun, hyung?” Beomgyu asks noncommittally, picking up his phone and scrolling idly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I did, for your information,” Yeonjun responds, because, well, he did. Anything is always good with Soobin. The perfect way to sum it up would be... comfortable. They're easy with one another, not pushing any boundaries, just enjoying each other's company and gentle touch and warmth. The way they fuck is just an extension of their love, soft and familiar, and if sometimes Yeonjun's skin itches for something else, something more, well. It's easy enough to push that away.</p><p> </p><p>But every time that thought pops into his mind, he thinks of a conversation he and Soobin had late one night, spoken out loud and clear like they needed to despite the shakiness of their voices, laying bare the most hidden wants of his heart. Soobin had stared at him for a moment before blinking, huffing out a little laugh into the small space between them and gently telling him that of course he knew already, but he's glad he was told.</p><p> </p><p>The phone all the way back in his room burns in his mind. Maybe... just maybe.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It only takes another day to work up the courage. It's too late at night, technically pretty far into the morning, when anyone sane would be asleep. Yeonjun feels a little bit like tired liquid after hours of practice and tumbling finally into the shower. As such, this isn't really the best decision-making time, but it's never stopped Yeonjun before. So here he is, on his stomach in bed, one finger idly tracing his bottom lip as he swipes through his contacts to waste time.</p><p> </p><p>As if it can read his mind, his phone buzzes with a new message, popping right to the top in front of his eyes, the very contact he was avoiding.</p><p> </p><p><em>Looked good today, Yeonjunnie~</em> appears when he clicks on Wooyoung's contact name. <em>liked the collar :)</em></p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun smiles involuntarily, shoulders relaxing a little. Stupid doubts rearing up at the most inconvenient moments. His propriety should have kicked in when he decided to start a relationship with one of his group members, or when he met Wooyoung all those years ago and knew he was in trouble. No, it only has to come up now, when everyone already knows what he wants. The knowledge boosts his confidence again, he can't deny it's pretty satisfying to know that the others are just waiting for him to bring up what they've talked about before.</p><p> </p><p><em>i liked it too</em> he shoots off, typing more before he can chicken out again. <em>speaking of...</em></p><p>
  <em>that offer to introduce me to your friend still standing?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His heart has already started racing, go figure. There's a series of exclamation points popping up on his screen, Wooyoung's exciting gibberish keeping his phone busy. Relieved at the teasing and how normal it all is, Yeonjun keeps watching. <em>you're going to love Yunho</em> Wooyoung finally calms down and sends, his smugness practically radiating off the screen.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take long before he gets an opportunity to see if Wooyoung will be proven right. There's a day soon enough, not free, but with enough days in the late evening that Yeonjun can sacrifice a little bit of coveted sleep time to hop over to the Ateez dorm. The night before, he tells Soobin in the dark so he can't see the hint of nervousness in his own face that comes with anything that could actually compromise him, the type that he usually covers up with loud bravado. “Going to meet up with one of Wooyoungie's members tomorrow night,” he murmurs where his lips are an inch away from Soobin's nose, voice grating in preparation for sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He can feel the shape Soobin's lips move into when he responds, the quirk against his cheek. “Oh? I hope you have fun.” the knowledge of exactly what they're going to get up to teases in his voice, and Yeonjun huffs quietly. “It's the tall one, right?” Soobin continues, way too smug for his own good. Yeonjun tries to deny liking it.</p><p> </p><p>“It might not be,” he says, putting on a disgruntled front.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin laughs quietly, just a huff of air against his face. “You can't deny you've got a type. Sorry my arms aren't strong enough to throw you around like you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun is glad Soobin can't see the slight tint on his cheeks, he would never give him the satisfaction of knowing he's succeeded in affecting him like this, so he just rolls his eyes. (Soobin can always tell when he does that, for some reason.)</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun's really not going to ever acknowledge that he knows for sure, deep down, that if Wooyoung had tried to set him up with anyone but Yunho, he'd be disappointed. And yeah, maybe he's watched one too many fancams just to see that intense look he got on stage and shiver all the way through, but that's no one else's business.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun has been to other company dorms before, but never like this, Wooyoung escorting him in with a permanent smug little smile as he went through the requisites of asking how he was, applauding him for working hard. The place was suspiciously quiet inside, and Yeonjun asks about it, even knowing that he would regret it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, all the others went out for dinner. The managers too. It'll just be you two. And me, of course, just in case.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, like that was the only reason he'd be sticking around. Yeonjun only rolls his eyes, reluctantly appreciative. No matter how hard he's tried to brush it away, there was still that little crackle of nerves uncomfortably cold over his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sets his bag on the kitchen counter, relaxing a little bit in the familiar rhythm of small talk and light bickering with his friend. It almost relaxes him enough to forget what he's here for, but then there's the sound of a door opening and closing and he freezes.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung looks behind him, and then back at Yeonjun's face, smiling that toothy grin again. “Well, I'll leave you guys alone, then.” Yeonjun glares at him as he slips out of his seat and away with a little wave, turning around very slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, wow.</p><p> </p><p>It looks like Yunho just woke up from a nap, peach hair just a little mussed around his face, softening his features. His loose clothing is somehow still incredibly flattering on him, hanging off his broad shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Normally Yeonjun wouldn't be this flustered, but this is an unusual situation, okay? He gets up, shoving his chair under the table and wincing at the echoing screech. “Hey,” he says, leaning back against the table and applauding himself for keeping his voice steady.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Yunho responds easily, leaning against the wall and smiling. A shiver runs down Yeonjun's spine, and he takes a step forward, breathing in and steadying himself. Ok. There's no reason to be apprehensive at all, they both know where this is going, they both know what they want. They've even texted about what they want, and Yeonjun had no trouble being as honest as he wanted then. In person it's different, though.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he steps forward and holds out a hand, looking slightly down and smiling to himself before making eye contact. “Guess we'd better get this started, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho reaches out and takes it, warm, wide palm curling around his steady and firm, smile widening. “Probably. Come on, I'll show you around.”</p><p> </p><p>When Yunho turns around Yeonjun looks to the side and covers his mouth with his hand to prevent any treacherous noises from spilling out, cheeks heating up as Yunho tugs him along. This is already what he wanted, this buzz of uncertainty and simple newness. He loves Soobin too much to be nervous around him at this point, honestly. He doesn't know Yunho too well, though, doesn't know what would be too much. He's in a situation where the best course to follow is to be as well-behaved as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho doesn't bother keeping up the pretense of actually showing him around, making a beeline right to his bedroom. Yeonjun still spares a glance for the room as he steps in, not too much difference at all to what he experiences on the daily. Yunho comes to a stop after he closes the door, though, not immediately tossing him on his bunk bed to have his way with him or anything. (No, Yeonjun is not disappointed.)</p><p> </p><p>He catches a glimpse of Yunho's face and has to smile, though, recognizing the little bit of uncertainty in his matching flush. It brings some of his confidence back, actually, remembering that they're still in the same boat, Yunho isn't a professional he's going to or anything, just a regular friend of a friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to make sure you're still okay with everything we talked about,” Yunho offers, turning to face him and taking his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun falls into a smirk, squeezing his warm hands. “Believe me, I am. More than okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho nods, hair falling over his face as a different, less shy smile takes over his face. When he looks back up at him, Yeonjun's breath catches at the hungry confidence in his eyes. His fingers uncurl from Yeonjun's palms, skittering up the insides of his forearms, ghosting over his shoulders and up to firmly cup the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He wastes no time in leaning closer and kissing Yeonjun, softly but in no way timid. Yeonjun responds on instinct, unconsciously cataloging the newness of this. Yunho is still being more gentle than he had implied, easing him into it, neither of them overpowering the other yet, pushing and pulling eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun is used to guiding Soobin forward into next steps or changes of pace, but he doesn't do that now, already letting his awareness and self-control slipping away from him a little bit with the warmth and contact surrounding him. One of Yunho's hands slides down and up under his t-shirt, spreading wide over his warm stomach and spanning nearly his entire midriff. He pulls away just to yank the shirt up, Yeonjun making a disgruntled noise as he raises his arms to help.</p><p> </p><p>It's been a long time since he's felt self-conscious about his body, and that's still not quite what he's feeling right now. More like exposure, an acute knowledge that there's someone studying his body with intent. “You too,” Yeonjun says, maybe a little bit pouty. Yunho laughs softly and tugs off his shirt from the back as Yeonjun follows his lead and pushes his sweatpants down as well, fingertips just hesitating on the hem of his underwear. He openly stares back as Yunho shakes his ruffled hair out, at how wide and toned his chest is, the broadness of his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun has barely a moment to admire before Yunho is pressing close to him again. Yeonjun expects his lips back on him, but instead he feels arms wrapping around his waist, tight. He sqeuaks as he's lifted into the air easily, adrenaline and arousal flooding through his veins. And then he finally gets tossed on the bed, without knocking himself out against the wall too, a pretty impressive feat considering how narrow the bed is. A breathy laugh is pushed out of him as Yunho crawls over him, body heat noticeable in the small space.</p><p> </p><p>The smile is wiped off his face as Yunho grips his hips again, hard and appearing almost careless with how hard they dig into his skin. He flips Yeonjun around onto his belly with no problem, the breath whooshing out of him again, cheek pressing into the sheets hard. His eyes are wide, body a little bit in shock, not used to this at all, too caught off-guard to do anything.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't let up, either, his arms wrenched behind his back, one hand wrapping around both of his wrists. Yeonjun yelps out loud at that, automatically wriggling a little bit to break out. He can't, at all, like there's a wall of iron instead of flesh pressing down against his back. His breath comes shorter, one of his movements dragging his hard clothed dick against the springy mattress.</p><p> </p><p>He sucks in a breath, caught between all the things he's feeling. If he cranes his neck more he can see Yunho's face, still calm and serene as though there's nothing happening.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho catches sight of his eyes and quirks into a smile, patting his cheek indulgently. “You don't mind me using you for a little bit, do you?” he asks, still with the same tone he's been so kind and welcoming with.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun swallows, his adam's apple trapped against the bed. He has no use for his pride here, any intention of holding on to any control slipping away from him until all he can do is let himself be held still, cheeks warm as he nods.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Yunho asks, and Yeonjun presses his lips together, reluctantly opening his mouth to croak out a yes. Yunho hums condescendingly, his free hand reaching down to tug his underwear down to his thighs. The way he can't see what's going on is getting to him, the cool air wafting against his skin, closing his eyes at the warm, tempting sensation of the rough sheets against all of his bare skin. Now that he's fully naked the brush of the pants Yunho still has on is amplified, the material rubbing against his sensitive skin.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho squeezes his wrists hard, quietly ordering “Stay there.”</p><p> </p><p>There's no way Yeonjun could disobey, deathly still as both of Yunho's big palms slide down to his ass, just going ahead and grabbing it without a care. Eyes widening again like he's surprised at the sheer audacity of it, Yeonjun lets out an annoyingly high noise, legs trying and failing to kick. Yunho laughs at him, understanding his struggle and not caring at all as he does whatever he wants.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun's head is swirling just a little bit. To say he's never experienced anything like this would be an understatement, even with all his daydreaming and researching. He doesn't really know how to react, what exactly he should do, but what he does know is he feels good, warm and tingly and a little bit hazy, even though he's been barely touched.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Yunho is doing with his hands, it's magical, rough and shunting his body forward, making his cock brush against the bed again. He doesn't even have the freedom of movement to chase the friction, completely under the other man's mercy.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you don't mind this,” Yunho murmurs, and then without any warning his hand smacks down against him hard. His whole body jolts forward, a surprised little moan falling out of his mouth. The pain stings through him, reverberating through his whole body before turning into simple all-consuming warmth. “Look at that, you take it so well,” Yunho continues, voice indulgently appreciative. The praise gets to Yeonjun just like the slap did, turning his higher functions to mush. “I bet you were just aching for someone to come along and fuck you good, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Another slap to his other cheek, Yunho's hands massaging the warmth into his skin before the pain can recede. “Weren't you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Yeonjun whines pathetically, squeezing his eyes shut at the sound of his own voice. The tension building up under his skin feels like its going to boil over now, precum smearing where his erection is trapped against his stomach. Yunho pats his butt fondly, and Yeonjun preens a little under the attention.</p><p> </p><p>Then his weight disappears from his legs for a moment, and Yeonjun closes his eyes, breathing in easier. Now that he has a little bit more freedom he can't resist temptation, grinding his hips forward. He turns his face into the bed and muffles a moan at the delayed friction lighting up his nerves. He keeps moving, rutting messily against the slightly scratchy sheets like a dog.</p><p> </p><p>The bed dips again and he doesn't stop, too caught up, but fear still shoots down his spine. “Oh?” Yunho says, one hand right above the dip of his back pressing him against the bed again. “If you cum now, I'm not going to help you do it again,” he continues, too much calm amusement in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun bites down on his lip hard, slowly bringing his hips to a stop. This wasn't quite what he expected when he asked Yunho to take control of him, but honestly, it's more intense than what he did expect. He can feel every second how much his body and brain wants this, laying here like nothing but a toy to play with.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers flex when he hears the familiar sound of a cap popping open, thigh muscles tensing. He can't see what's going on now, can only feel the shocking cold wet touch against his skin, rubbing right over his hole. God, Yeonjun's more than ready, he's starting to get impatient enough to start squirming again.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, he's not teased too much. It's a little bit the opposite, Yunho treating his body like a thing again, pressing one of his long fingers in with no warning. The way he moves is completely different than what Yeonjun is used to, firm and quick, slipping another in probably too quickly. Yeonjun is relaxed enough for it to not hurt, but the stretch is significant.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho brushes against his prostate flat with the pads of his fingers, rubbing against it just to hear Yeonjun's muffled groans before he lays off, pointedly avoiding that spot from then on. It seems like Yunho is getting impatient as well, the sound of a condom packet tearing making Yeonjun whine petulantly a little bit. That earns him another laugh, cheeks flushing when he realizes how needy he sounds. It would be too risky, he knows, but he can't help wishing to feel Yunho's cum plugging him up, his treacherous brain wandering to the possibility of having both his and Soobin's in him at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, he does most of this stuff. He's not exactly dominant in bed with Soobin, none of them are, but he likes to watch his boyfriend, just falls naturally into being more hands-on. Lying down and doing nothing like this is alien to him, but he doesn't even care, he feels like a well-cared for bowl of electrified mush.</p><p> </p><p>And then finally, finally, he feels the familiar press of blunt cockhead against his rim. He can't help but try and push back a little when it just stays there, little sounds muffled into the sheets. Warm hands return to loop around his wrists to push him down and in place, making it very clear that he's not the one setting the pace here. And honestly, he wouldn't have it any way, the heady feeling of all control taken away from him as Yunho slides in heavy and thick.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun can't do anything but lay there and gasp, just taking it in. this part he's used to. What he isn't, though, is the way Yunho uses his hold on his arms to pull him up, all the way until Yeonjun's torso lifts off the bed, weight suspended by Yunho's strength and the hot stretch in his ass. When Yunho starts moving Yeonjun really feels how different this is, the way he doesn't bother to go slow at first, making the sweetest low noises as he yanks Yeonjun backwards and grinds his cock balls-deep inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun's mouth hangs open like a fish, sweaty hair falling into his face as Yunho draws out again, slamming in quick and hard with abandon. “O-oh my god,” Yeonjun groans loud and long, his whole body shuddering with the force of impact, something primal and messy in all of this.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Yunho says, obviously pleased with himself, voice much more breathy than usual. He lets go of his wrists, Yeonjun falling flat on his face before holding himself on his hands. Yunho's hands fit in the slight curve of his hips, hard enough to bruise as he uses the handhold to drag his body forward and back like a ragdoll. Yeonjun can barely even recognize his voice anymore, how loud and positively desperate he sounds. All he can do is burn from the inside, the need to chase this more and more.</p><p> </p><p>His hips are held up far and tight enough that he can't reach the sheets to grind against them anymore, hands pushing against the bed to messily shove backwards. Yunho groans in response and leans forward to press his whole torso against Yeonjun's back until their rhythm is thrown off, messily fucking against each other rough, just using each other to get off. Yunho seems to have a supernatural ability to drag against his prostate in the perfect way on each heavy drag out.</p><p> </p><p>It genuinely surprises him when he cums, completely untouched, pleasure washing through his entire body, unassuming and first before it grows, vision going white with the force of it. He goes boneless after it passes, torso collapsing like jello against the bed. Yunho doesn't let up, strong enough to move Yeonjun's limp weight however he wants, making sweet little noises almost enough to get Yeonjun hard again as he relentlessly uses his body. Yeonjun sighs softly as Yunho's hips stutter against him, clenching around him to milk it all out of him.</p><p> </p><p>The second Yunho's hands leave him Yeonjun collapses forward, a pile of liquid and bones, staring unseeingly at the wall. He can distantly hear the sound of footsteps, a muttered curse as Yunho's throw is off and he gets up to go put the condom in the trash.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun mutters under his breath and means to turn around, but only manages a tiny twitch of the hand as the sensation of a damp rag wipes against his upper thighs, carefully cleaning away the excess lube. After he's done with that, he gently flips Yeonjun over, touch suddenly much more soft. He leans up close and Yeonjun's eyes flutter open. “Hey, you good?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun lifts a limp hand in the air, waving it. “yeah, fuck,” he sighs out.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho grins at him, almost blinding even with his unfairly beautiful sheen of sweat. “Nice.” and that was that. Success.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The second Yeonjun closes the door back at the dorm, Soobin is a familiar prescense in his space, casting an eye over him, checking his expression. “How was it?”</p><p> </p><p>He probably still looks like a fucking mess, the hour of cooling down and surprisingly not awkward at all small talk with Yunho and Wooyoung not enough to really get his head back on. Yeonjun falls forward and collapses into Soobin's familiar tall lanky body, wrapping his arms around him and tucking his head under his chin. Obviously a little confused, Soobin returns the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, god. Just... can't do that too often.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin laughs at him, too long to be a simple response, patting the back of his head. “Oh, was the big bad Ateez boy too much for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Yeonjun says with no heat. Honestly, he is actually a bit relieved to be back in Soobin's arms, but he'll never admit that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>